darktitopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Jacob McLean Pietermann
|image = PJ_2014_Design_by_DiedsenBoy.png |caption = Peter Jacob |gender = Male |age = 21 years-old |nationality = Newfoundlander Drusselsteinian Canadian American |hometown = Newfoundland Gravity Falls Gimmelshtump |born = February 18, 1993 |profession= University Student Professional Athlete |haircolour = Light blonde |eyecolour = Lime green |parents = Gabrielle (mother) Pete (father) |siblings = Marie (Fraternal twin sister) |grandparents = TBA |spouses = |children = Martin (son in the future) |friends= Everyone except enemies |loveinterests = Victoria (carnal relationship) |otherrelatives = Chris Johan (uncles) Caroline Vitória Justine (Chris' wife) Dallas' unnamed mother (aunts) |first = TBA |voice = Andrew Francis (English-speaking countries) Guy Rushiniak (Hebrew-speaking countries) Wendell Bezerra (Brazil) Raphael Rossatto (Brazil's singing voice) Guilherme Macedo (Portugal) Peter Michael (Portugal's singing voice) Víctor Ugarte (Latin America) Miguel Ángel Varela (Spain) Philippe Allard (France) Mario Scarabelli (Italy) Nico Sablik (Germany) Zámbori Soma (Hungary) Victor Peeters (Netherlands) Michał Podsiadło (Poland) Florian Silaghi (Romania) Evgeniy Waltz (Russia) }} Peter Jacob, labeled Vigorous Hunk is a character on many fics. It's was based on Matheus Tito's idea of an ideal boyfriend for himself. About him When younger, PJ was a lonely and bashful child who was easily pushed around but he grew up and is now a he's a handsome, carefree, engaging, a bit gullible, cool and fun dude with a flair in sports. Being a gifted athlete, he is always ready to promote his sportive skills while helping his best friends. Even if sometimes he isn't the smartest person, he can conquer everyone with his enthusiasm in whether flirting with girls or in his constant attempts to get money quickly using his talent in sports. Being professional, perfectionist and living solely for self-gratification, he knows how to manage his career to always be on top. He's also vain and extremely jealous of his image, he can die if a strand of his hair falls out of place. He is conscious and mature but greedy, tough and brutal, besides just liking rules when he can use them to put people in trouble. Somewhat spoiled and conceited, he enjoys seducing his prey and likes to use his tall stature to make people sad when they are happy, increasing his willpower to train to become stronger. He likes to mock and bother his friends but cares about them and, as an older brother figure, would never let them get hurt. He doesn't like weirdos and, like Marie, hates evil people and is just pleasant with whom is pleasant to him. Appearance PJ is a tall, attractive and extremely muscular 20-year-old with blonde hair, tan skin and lime green eyes. He usually wears an extremely tight-fitting greenish gray shirt with long sleeves, grayish teal skinny pants and black combat boots. He also wears dog tags around his neck and a watch on his wrist. Online Profile What’s your best quality? I'm always taking care of my body and of my health Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Cuddlefish, their songs are amazing! *Navy blue, the world's best color *The Lunchtime Gang. It's about five teenagers in detention who write a letter and reveal secrets! *MacFalafel, from MacArnold's israel-themed restaurant Describe your craziest dream. I had stopped exercising and had become a sedentary person. I woke up in despair, after all this should not happen! Best memory from childhood? When I went to military school for the first time in my life. Most embarrassing moment at school? You may be scared but it's hard for me to be ashamed about something. Describe the first job you ever had. My first job was in a supermarket, Stinginess in Stock! Ten years from now, what are you doing? I want to be a great athlete and have a family with the perfect girl My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Traveling around the world with the perfect girl It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Enjoy my life, right? Audition for future fanfics Trivia *Peter Jacob once was a Thunderbolt Boy when younger, along with Marie *In his biography, Mikey (Gary's original main character) is mentioned as one of PJ's best friends. *His catchphrase is "Meauhee!", word always said when he's very happy *He lives in Gravity Falls most of time (161 days), in San Francisco in the first 52 days of summer, in Gimmelshtump for 26 days and in Kinkow in the last 26 days. *He still has some of his baby teeth. *He always sleeps in his underwear. *He has both a driver's license and a car. *He hates when somebody mistakes him to a fashionista due to his new clothing style. *He likes using affectionate words for girls and "guys who he thinks who act like girls". *He is fluent in speaking German and Portuguese. *He says he never eats any kind of solid food during mealtimes. *He likes to sing rap music and often gets into music battles with his sister. *He has a purely carnal relationship with Victoria. *According to Marie, he had all his body hair ripped out while he was stuck in a car wash. *He can not stand the smell of cotton candy. *He auditioned to host a Total Drama spin-off while sitting naked in a pool. *He and his sister reached puberty at a very early age, to the point of them having the appearance of two 15 year-olds when they were 11. The day I was born "Well, I was born in February 18, 1993. My mother (Gabrielle "Gabe") was watching Seinfeld! Season 4, Episode 18: The Old Man. She was in great pain, after all ... She was only 14 years, her body was like a plank! When my father (Lucas "Pete") found out that my mother was about to give birth he dropped a knife in the middle of his foot. Then, after bandaging the foot of my father, my mother was screaming. She screamed "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! GET THESE BRATS OUT OF ME! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH". After 6 hours trying to get me and my sister Marie out of my mother's womb we left, my father collapsed, my grandfather's heart attack, the pie of my grandmother burned our house and my uncle was moving a show into the bed that my mother was lying." –PJ Gallery Peter Jacob Low Quality New Design.png|PJ's previous design Category:Males Category:Characters